A New Life With A New Lover
by I-lov3-drells
Summary: This is a Shepard and Javik romance. It takes place one year after the reapers were defeated. Theres no geth or Edi in this story. This my take on how Javik and Shepard fall in love. Can Javik take down the walls she spent so long building? Or will she reject him like she has so many others? Read and find out. REVIEWS are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Hey everyone. Just to let you know this is my very first fanfic ever. YAY for me. anyways I now have a beta, Spyke1985. She is amazing. Just a side note I was inspired to write my first fanfic Thanks to my Best friend ever Chanel. Love you girl you awesome and amazing.

This story takes place 1 year after the reapers are gone. There isn't going to be a lot of fighting because I totally suck at writing fighting scenes.

But later on in the chapters there will be a lot of the down and dirty. When it comes to it, I'll give you a warning at the beginning of the chapters, and let you know when it's safe to read again.

I'll try my best to update at least once a week, maybe more. Its kind of hard when you got two kids that want to jump on you when you type.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot; that's all mine. I wish I did own them. If I did, the ending of me3 would be totally different, lol.

**Enjoy and please review its like a drug for me.**

* * *

"Shepard, Do you have a moment? I believe you need to see this." Liara hands Shepard a data pad and waits for her to answer, or comment on the matter at hand.

Shepard reads the pad and her eyes widen before narrowing to slits of scrutiny, "You sure this data is correct, Liara?"

"Yes, I believe it might be possible. We may never know unless we check it out before Cerberus gets ahold of it. This could be the most important find of my life. We could learn so much more from this Prothean relic."

"Ok, We will set a course for Eden Prime. Lets just hope it's not another damned beacon. I don't think my head can hold any more visions."

"Thank you, Shepard. I'll get my equipment ready and meet you when you're ready." Liara leaves her room, heading towards the cargo bay to get ready for this new mission to Eden Prime. Her excitement at the thought of unearthing such an important prothean relic is palpable to everyone she passes.

Shepard walks out of Liara's room and heads toward the main battery to tell Garrus of the up coming mission.

She speaks into the intercom on her way there, "Hey Joker, set a course for Eden Prime I want to be there before Cerberus even thinks of going there."

_"Aye ma'am. ETA one hour."_ replies the disembodied voice of Joker.

She stops at the door leading to the main battery and knocks.

She heard Garrus' gravely voice from the other side of the doors, "It's open."

"Hey Garrus, Just wanted you to know that we have a new mission. Suit up and be ready in 50 minutes." she said, and Garrus turned to her.

"Yes, Commander. Is there anything I should know about where we're headed?" he asked, his talons clasped behind his lower back.

She sighed ruefully. "We're going to Eden Prime. Liara wants to recover a Prothean relic of some kind. I have no idea what it might be but she thinks it's important enough to personally go and get it."

His face registered surprise at this news, then unease spread through him and he clamped his mandibles to the sides of his face as his eyes showed his worry. "Never thought you would be going back there, especially not after what happened last time."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, well, I don't really have an option. I don't want Cerberus getting their slimy hands on this relic, especially if it can help us in any way."

"Aye, Commander." He nodded, and turned to get ready.

She left the main battery and headed toward the elevator to go to her loft and get ready. Eden Prime. Where it all started. Thinking about all that's happened in the past 4 years, all the death, chaos, and loss. Then the rebuilding of worlds, as a galaxy mourns and rejoices all at once. It all weighs heavily on a person.

Even though the reapers were defeated and every one is finally at peace with one another, things are still difficult. Life as they knew it could finally live in peace. There was no more fighting or arguing over simple matters. But they were still at war with Cerberus, even though the Illusive man was dead. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Joker over the comms.

_"ETA 10 Minutes, Commander"_

"Thanks, Joker." she said, snapping the last of her armor in place.

After getting ready, Shepard got into the elevator and pushed all of her thoughts behind her. She wanted to have a clear head for this mission, wanting it to go right for once, and not turn for the worst. The elevator finally came to a stop at the cargo bay. When the doors opened she could she Garrus looking one last time at his sniper to make sure it was up to anything the enemy could throw at him. Liara was making sure that her armor was in good condition. They all piled into the shuttle and waited as they flew down to the planet.

Eden Prime was once a peaceful, beautiful place to go. It was a safe haven for most of the human race, but now it laid in ruins, the beautiful paradise destroyed by the reapers. The colonists had been slowly rebuilding, but now it's been threatened by Cerberus. Just the thought of so much fighting brought upon such a peaceful and pretty world made Shepard sick to her stomach.

When the shuttle finally landed, Shepard and her loyal crew mates jumped out into the open with their weapons out and ready, as they start to slowly walk up a hill. When they reached the top, they suddenly stop. The sight before them was amazing, to say the least. Prothean ruins raising up from the ground everywhere, dotting the landscape with what must have once been skyscrapers, all with a distinctly prothean design.

Gasping at the sight in front her, Liara managed to speak. "Look at this Shepard." she said, smiling in awe," Isn't this amazing? Just look at it all. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Shepard responded, a small echo of Liara's reverence resonating in her own voice. She turns to Liara, it's time to get what they came for. "Okay, so now what we do, Liara? There is no way in hell we are staying here to dig all this up."

Liara opened her omni-tool and scanned the landscape in front of her. "We don't have to. My sources say that the most important relic is already dug up for us. All we have to do is go and recover it."

They slowly walk around one of many large building that the colonist have been working on. " Okay, So where do we find this whatever it is?" Shepard asks impatiently.

"It should be right over here. Ah there it is." Liara said, pointing toward the lift that leads into the dig site itself. They make it to the lift controls, and Liara types in the codes needed to raise the lift. Suddenly Liara gasps at what her omni-tool is telling her. "This can't be right."

"What is it?" asked Garrus.

"These readings... They say this isn't a relic at all. It's a Prothean. A real, living, breathing Prothean."

When the lift finally stops in front of them, Shepard walks toward it and touches the coffin-like object. "This prothean can't be the real deal, Liara. How is it even alive after all these years?"

She shakes her head, not believing her own readings. "According to my readings it is. It's showing very strong life signs."

"Lets get him out of this thing then." said Shepard.

Liara scrunches her face up in concentration. "Okay, I have the command signal that will end the stasis, but I don't have the code to physically open the pod."

Shepard nodded, "Alright, Garrus and I will go and see what they found on the code. Liara, I want you stay here and make sure it works. We'll activate the signal and code at the same time."

With that said, Garrus and Shepard went on their way. There was still no sign of Cerberus anywhere. They made it to the lab that had been studying the Prothean stasis pod. Shepard walked up to the controls and watched the prothean vid. When her eyes started to glow green, Garrus didn't know what to do. So he stand guard faithfully at the door, waiting for it stop. When it finally did, Shepard spoke, "Okay, I got the code. Lets go see how Liara is doing."

Garrus is still looking at her strangely. "Are you alright? Your eyes were glowing green."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, but just nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. All I was doing was watching the vid. Lets just say I don't want to watch that ever again."

"It was that bad, huh." Garrus grimaced in sympathy.

She sighed. "Yep. Lets go get us a Prothean."

He nodded, "Right behind you, Shepard."

Garrus and Shepard quickly made their way back to Liara. Shepard type in the code as Liara broadcast the signal. They knew it had worked when the pod suddenly hissed open to show what was in side.

Liara was the first to speak. "Goddess, Look at him. Remember Shepard its been 50,000 years for us and to him its been a few minutes. It will take a little while for him to wake up."

The moment Liara finished speaking, the prothean shot up and hit them all with a very weak biotic attack, barely knocking them down.

**"Who are you? Where are the rest of the pods?"** He demanded, speaking in his tongue.

"Wha.. What is he saying?" asked Liara as she took the hand Shepard had offered to pull herself up.

Confusion lined Shepard's face as she replied, "You don't know what he's saying?"

Garrus and Liara both shook their heads at her, as Liara responded. "No. Do you?"

Shepard sighs, and uses her knowledge of the cipher to speak to the prothean in front of them. **"We are not here to hurt you. I am Commander Andrea Shepard, Alliance Navy. This is Doctor Liara T'Soni and this is Officer Garrus Varkarian. We just released you from your stasis pod. You are the only one left. All the other pods are either destroyed, or lost power at some point."**

He looked at her with wide eyes and said **"You speak my language. How is it that can you understand me and they do not?"**

Shepard snorts and rolls her eyes. **"Long story."**

"Shepard?" said Garrus

She looked at him. "Yes?"

He hesitated, "Uh... What are you doing? You know we can't understand you or him, right?"

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fore finger and thumb. "Yes, I know. I'm speaking to the prothean, IN prothean. I'm trying to catch him up without freaking him out. Please just let me talk to him, alright? I don't want to have to shoot the only living prothean because of a communication error."

Garrus nodded, and both he and Liara backed off for the time being.

She turned to the prothean and shoved the cipher to the front of her brain once more before speaking. **"Look, I know this is very sudden, and you're probably not in a really good place emotionally right now, but I need to know two things, then we all need to get out of here, because it won't be safe here for long, there are enemies coming. I need to know your name, first of all, and second of all, I would ask that you come with us, so we can protect you."**

He blinks all four of his eyes at her solemnly, considering her words. **"I am called Javik. As for me leaving with you, that will depend on the answer to my question. What is the state of the reapers?"**

She smirked lightly at his question, she'd had a feeling he might ask that. **"They're dead. I destroyed them with the weapon your species and every species before yours tried to build. All synthetic life forms are dead. Now, will you come with us?"**

All his eyes widened with this news. **"YOU destroyed them? Personally, or your species?"**

Her smirk slowly grew into a smile. "The entire galaxy helped, but I was the one that took the final shot, the one that destroyed them once and for all. Now again, are you coming with us?"

He looked down, absorbing the information, then looked back up. **"Yes, I will come with you."**

She nodded, satisfied. **"Follow us then. We'll take you to safety."**

Javik nodded, and fell into place a few feet behind Shepard as she turned back to Garrus and Liara, finally speaking in common again. "Alright lets get back to the Normandy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I am back in busy. Just got my new computer and working on my new chapters. They will be up once I had the reviewed. Thank you so much for being patient with me.


End file.
